


Opposites

by nevergotwings



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua Frohmeyer aka Scud is just a senior in high school, crawling his way through his final year of school. And he has terrible luck - or so he believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a gif. (http://24.media.tumblr.com/d94455f9dfdf48a305ea8679f30c93c6/tumblr_mlsphnDAqw1so0s3vo1_250.gif) I can't help it. They just remind me of bb versions of these two.
> 
> Will add more warnings as the story progresses due to the nature of how Deacon can be. He should have his own warning, really.

It was a normal day. Everything was going pretty smoothly, better than most for the young man. None of the teachers were ragging on him very much today, and he didn’t even get caught when he snuck out during fourth period for a smoke.

But of course, his luck could never be this good – which was proved in that instant.

He collided with a body in the hall en route to his last class of the day, so caught off guard and startled that he dropped his notebook and text book. Leaning down, he picked them up and pushed his long hair from his face while glancing at the possible culprit for this accident. It wasn’t someone he recognized from around the halls, and he’d been stuck in the school district since he was little.

The other stared at him a moment quietly. He decided to be the first one to break the silence as they were right on their feet again. “Hey, sorry man. I’m kind of off in my own head, you know. Didn’t mean to—“

“Yeah, fuck off,” the other snapped.

The boy produced a confused look and he righted his books under his arm. A second of awkward silence and he stuck his hand out. “You can call me Scud.” He watched as his hand was stared at. Did this guy not get mannerisms or did he just always have a stick up his ass, Scud wondered. “Are you new or…?”

“Are you fucking stupid, or...?”

Scud was speechless. He blinked at the guy and shook his head in disbelief. “Whatever, man. I was just trying to be nice,” he said, moving past the unfamiliar guy. He didn’t get very far though, considering a hand was on his upper arm and pulling him back. Scud turned, finding the guy glaring at him and the one keeping him from going anywhere. “Uh…?”

The other seemed to hesitate, jaw clenching and Scud couldn’t help but admire his features for the brief seconds before words were spoken. The slicked back dirty blond hair, the piercing blue eyes… Scud was snapped out the daze by the question, although it came out as more of a demand, “Show me around.” 

He had to find his voice while he nodded. Scud managed to get out, “Yeah.” A cough and he corrected himself. “Yeah, sure thing. Right now good?” There wasn’t much of a problem in skipping class in his mind. It would just be a matter of not getting caught. Though, Scud couldn’t say if he would care about getting caught. Skipping class wasn’t exactly an unfamiliar thing for him.

“Yes.” The hand on his arm slipped away and Scud found he almost missed it. And then he realized that he was being stupid and probably should quit getting high during the school day because it was severely fucking with his brain. “Frost.”

"What?" Scud said, startled by the sudden word thrown into the silence.

"My name... Frost. Deacon Frost." He growled, hands stuffed deep into his pockets as he walked and allowed his shoulders to slump forward.

"Oh, you mean the people that own like half the city?" Scud asked, reaching up to scratch his chin as he asked.

"More like three fourths, but close enough." Deacon finished in a dark monotone. Too many questions would get annoying, and Deacon wasn't one to deal with lies either.

“Cool,” Scud responded, half a smile making its way to his face. “Alright, c’mon. I can show you around before the dismissal bell rings.”

\---

So the school was a little more expansive than Scud had thought it was and they were there walking around even after the last bell had rang. It wasn’t like it was a big deal though, since the after school clubs and sports teams were still around. 

They’d found their way to the library though and Scud showed him all the areas on the two floor library where was good to hide out. Presently, they were on the second floor, sitting between two rows of books in the non-fiction section. Deacon would pull a book out a quarter of the way by its spine before shoving it back. Scud watched this process happen repeatedly without question. Maybe the guy just liked books or something.

“So…”

“So what?” Deacon asked, not bothering to look at Scud as he spoke. The silence that followed was an irritation and Deacon felt it must have been his place to fill it with something. "Do you ever get caught sneaking off?" He finally asked, peering at him with a deathly glare.

"What?" Scud asked, almost taken off guard.

"I'm the richest kid in this school besides my younger sister. I could get us anywhere, and out of anything. What do you say we ditch this place sometime?" Deacon finished, a half smile on his lips.

Eyes widening a little at the strong words about the distaste of the school, Scud gave a small smile. It seemed like he was making a friend, being a first friend for the new kid too. “Yeah, totally.”

Another couple of moments of silence passed by the duo spare the sound of pages being turned in the book. Suddenly, Deacon looked up with that piercing gaze in Scud’s direction. “You’re still here?”

He blinked in confusion, shaking his head. Scud hadn’t realized he was bothering the guy. He kind of thought they were getting along really well… Maybe he’d been wrong. 

"Most people go running off in the other direction by now, or they ask just how much money I have, you know... Stupid shit like that." Deacon started, setting the book to the side. "You got awfully quiet for not being able to shut up five minutes ago. Let's go have a smoke." He said, standing up, and waiting for the other to follow. Deacon was sure his over protective mother would be calling soon to check on him, and his sister was probably worried. Then he remembered, he was supposed to drive his sister home.

"Fuck." He snapped before turning away from Scud. "I have to fucking go, I forgot about my sister!" He said, and jogged off quickly, leaving Scud alone in the library.


End file.
